Denver
by Trivher
Summary: The sequel for Having a Friend is here. Not everything is picture perfect in this world, some decisions you make will forever chage your life. How do you know what road to take?
1. Teaser

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.Never have never will.

Chapter 1.

Babies are amazing little creatures.I mean one moment they're nothing and about nine months later if everything goes right a new human enters the world.Just because two people for a thousand different circumstances decided to sleep together a miracle occurred.Some babies are prayed for when they arrive the world for his or her parents suddenly has meaning. The first child of a King and Queen changes the whole royal family structure. After all this child will be running a whole entire country.

But sadly not all kids are welcomed additions in people's lives.Newspapers are flooded with stories of newborns being tossed in the garbage like last night's left overs.Or a poor family barely making ends meet find out child number six is coming.Some families are ripped apart because of an innocent child just happened to be born.

Ten fingers, ten toes one moment nothing and the next a moving human child changing the lives of thousands.How can you say that's not amazing?


	2. Doctor Jaylor

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.Never have never will.

Chapter 2

Molly sat in the tiny doctor's office with Annie waiting for the physician to come in.The walls were colored an ugly color that might be described as puke green.Annie was sitting on the table swinging her legs back and forth.The past few days she had been complaining of a headache so they decided it was time to have it checked out.They were in some town near Atlanta Georgia; it was a walk in clinic.Molly hoped this place would accept her insurance because HMO's and all those similar words get very confusing.

"Hey Molly, what's taking the doctor so long?"Annie asks.The nurse said the doctor would be right in and that was twenty minutes ago.

"I don't know, I'm sure he'll be right in though."Molly had a lot of more important things she could be doing instead of wasting her time here for something that would take five minutes at the most.A moment later he door was open and a medium heighten man with balding brown hair in a white coat walked in.

"Hi I'm Doctor Jaylor, you must be Annie."He speaks towards Annie while shaking her hand.

"Hi."She politely replies back to him.

"Are you Annie's mother?"Molly smiles and shakes her head.

"Not really, I'm taking care of her for a few months while her parents are out of the country."She hopped her not being a legal guardian won't become a problem.But the doctor just smiles and turns his attention back to the patient and starts asking all the same questions the nurse had asked.Molly isn't really pay attention to what he's saying; Annie's a big girl and can handle it by herself.The only reason she came back was to keep her company while they waited.Before Molly has the chance to process another thought she hears Doctor Jaylor that they could leave.He had only been in the room for two minutes, either he was really good or really bad.

"I'm going to write a physcription for Annie that will hopefully help with the headaches.They don't look to be that series, but keep an eye on them just in case."The doctor tells Molly while scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Thank you and of course we'll keep a close watch of them."She says while standing up and suddenly is overcome with dizziness and stumbles back down.Doctor Jaylor rushes over to her side and see what the situation is.

"Are you ok ma'm?"He asks geniually concerned.

"Yeah just a dizzy spell is all."

"She's been getting them a lot."Annie pipes in to say, yeah it was true but Molly didn't see the point of bringing them up.

"It's nothing."Molly tells him while standing up all the way this time.

"Well since your all ready here why don't I give you a quick look over?"

"I can't afford it."

"No charge, we doctors still can be decent human beings."He says with a laugh.Molly sighs k knowing there would no way out of this and agrees to the examination.

The normal first stages of a check up, temperature, blood pressure, and pulse rate were taken; all fine.

"Hey Annie why don't you go get a soda?"Molly more or less tells the blonde haired girl who was obviously bored.She nods to say ok and sprints out the room.Then comes the questions. 

"When did the symptoms start?"

"A few weeks ago."

"How often?"

"It depends, I can go days and feel fine, and others I just feel like I was over by semi truck."

"The date of your last menstrual cycle?"Molly was surprised to discover she didn't have an immediate answer to that one like she had with all the previous questions.She quickly counts and calculates the dates in her head and still can't think of the proper response.

"I'm not sure.I mean it's always been irregular.And plus with traveling all the time I never really have a chance to keep track of it."Doctor Jaylor mumbles an OK while writing onto his note pad again.And finally the poking around, take a deep breath, etc part occur.Molly didn't see the point of all of this after all she was a few dizzy spills.But yet again it was a cost free exemption.Finally the doctor stops and steps back to look at Molly.

"So?"She asks him.

"Well I got good news and bad news."Now Molly hadn't been excepting that.Immediately her heart rate speeds up.

"The good news is the dizziness will go away.The bad news is not for another eight months or so."Doctor Naylor then explodes into a big grin.Molly just stares t him, not really understanding what he was saying, then it hit her.

"You mean?I'm, oh my God!"

"Yes you're pregnant.Congratulations."Molly knew she should be shouting with joy, after all she was going to have a baby.But instead of celebrating she begins to cry, because she knows all hell is about to break lose.


	3. Hiding away

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.Never have never will.

Chapter 3

Ten minutes later after Molly had finally gotten a grip on herself she left the clinic with Annie.Dr. Jaylor gave her a number of pregnancy care unit in the area telling her the sooner she went the better.Because automatically because of her age Molly was at a high risk and because she went so long without a proper examination the risk grew higher.Molly didn't know what to say or think.One minute she's fine just some dizziness the next she's going to have a baby, and that kid die because she hadn't known.

"Hey what's wrong?"Annie noticed that Molly looked upset since she had stepped out of the office and her not talking made her more convinced something wasn't right.

"What?Oh I'm fine just real tired all of the sudden."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I know I promised we'd grab some burgers but is it ok if we just head back to the bus?"Trying to hide her disappoint Annie nods for the ok.All Molly wanted to was hide under a train and just wait for it to run her over.But instead she decided under the covers her bed might be the better choice.The clinic was only a few blocks away from the bus so they decided to walk it, plus it was such a nice day.Now the sky had turned black and those few blocks felt like miles.Finally they reached it.

Jack was screeched on the couch reading a magazine; he doesn't look up at the sound of the door being opened.For the past three months he and Molly no longer spoke.He was too upset at her and just couldn't see past what she and Carey were doing.When others were around like Ned and Irene he'd be pleasant and pretend everything was fine, but the second they were out of sight it stopped.Molly hated seeing him like this, she wished there was away to let him know it was ok.Her fear was that only way possible for that to happen is if stopped seeing Carey, and she didn't want that either.Why can't he be like Annie?Not giving a damn of what I do?She thinks to herself while watching her first born staring at his magazine, but obviously nor reading the words.

"Hello Jack."Molly finally speaks to him.She talked to him all the time, about anything, in hopes he'd answer back, but no.And right now wasn't any different.Usually she'd try harder to get something out of him, but she was too warn out from the events that had just happened so she heads towards the back of the bus.She saw a piece of paper sticking out from underneath the paper and pulls it out.

Hey Molly,

I had to go run through a few numbers with Glenn; I'll be back later tonight.I love you.

-Carey

Molly pulls the letter to her chest and feels the tears start to form.From happiness, fear, and every emotion known to man.She was happy he wasn't here, because she wasn't ready to tell him yet.When she had found out she was pregnant with Jack and then Fiona Molly had told Rick immetialy.Too exited to keep to joyous news to herself.But that was a different time under totally different circumstances.

"How am I suppose to explain this one?"Molly whispers to herself while laying herself down onto the bed.Jack and Annie's voices could be heard arguing over what channel to watch.Neither of them were backing down on their choices.Molly groans while taking the pillow out from under her head and placing it on top.It didn't drive the argument out.She knew the adult thing to do would be go out there and help find an agreeable decision for all.But she didn't feel like it.She didn't feel like doing anything anymore.


	4. Breaking down

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.Never have never will.

Chapter 4

Molly opened her eyes to discover the room was now dark.I must have drifted off she thinks while sitting up.From outside of the door she could hear Ned and Irene going over the map.They weren't scheduled to leave until Tuesday but always liked to plan things ahead to be safe.Annoying music that can only belong to expensive video game systems is also heard, must likely being played by Jack and Clu.Clu would be here just for a few days; his flight is scheduled to leave on Tuesday as well.The bus surely wasn't the same without him.She figured Annie was in her room writing down new lyrics or whatever she did when she locked herself away from the rest of the group.Carey won't be back till real late, if even at all.He did have the habit of zonking out on people's couches.

Opening the door to leave the room the first thing Molly notices is that her guess on Annie's placement had been right.She wasn't always like that, Annie used to be real socialable, too socialable actually then all of the sudden went through a huge metamorphism like all teenagers do.Passing by what is the known as the boy's room, even though now majority of the time only one boy used it.Three months ago Jack and Carey bunked together now Carey is left sleeping in the common room with his dad.Neither Irene or Ned completely understand that one.Molly stands in the doorway watching the two of them, wanting to say something but not sure what exactly.They're too busy in fighting each other to death on the screen to notice her there.So she keeps on walking down the hallway.

"Hey Molls.We saved some dinner for you if you're hungry."Dinner the very word made Molly's stomach turn suddenly.

"Thanks but I'm not hungry."She said while leaning over Irene's shoulder to see what she was looking at.It was the list of the upcoming show dates and their venues.She stood there pretending to be reading, but taking secret glances at them.Because Molly knew in pretty son their relationship with each other would soon be non-existent.So she wanted to savior this moment and make it last forever.She had already lost Fiona, it was almost summer time for her to be heading back, but decided to stay till the end of vacation instead.Jack was here but apart of him was missing.Not counting Carey all she really had was Ned and Irene, but not for long.

"You sure?It's meat loaf, made by your truly."Ned says while pulling the refrigerator opening to show her the half empty plate of food.

"Well if you put it that way defiantly not."Molly says with a laugh while Ned playfully hitting her with a dishtowel.They get into a pretend fight for a few moments, with Irene looking at them as if they were crazy but let's them have their fun.Molly stops in mid hit when she notices Jack standing in the doorway with Clu.One of them is laughing the other like always isn't showing any emotion.Without thinking Molly reaches towards him, to hold him like she had so many times before.Jack jumps back as if he had been bite by a rattlesnake and goes towards his room slamming the door shut.Molly starts to cry again, with the three Bell's looking at each other trying to figure out what was going on.

Perhaps it was the hormones, or the nervousness, or maybe the stress of the situation had finally reached its breaking point in her.Molly knew before there might have been a chance for everyone to accept her and Carey's relationship. But not know now.Not with a baby.This thing inside of her, which was barely the size a pea, was destroying and taking all of Molly's family and friends from her.She knew she shouldn't, but at the moment feelings of resentment and hate flooded her soul.


	5. Fate?!

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show or the song (Marcy Playground does).Never have never will.

Chapter 5

"What's wrong hon?"Irene asks while putting her arm around Molly's shoulder.Ned and Clu were acting like typical males in this situation, pretending nothing is going on.She shakes her head to either say nothing was wrong or no she didn't want to talk about it, Irene didn't know which it was.Molly wanted to tell her so badly, after all Irene was one of her closes friends, but she couldn't.Plus now wasn't the time for that, Molly wished that time would never arrive.

"I'm fine it's just been one of those days."Molly says while pulling away from Irene's hold.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The word yes was screaming to get out but she holds it in and just shakes her head left to right.

"No it's ok, I think I'll go take a walk."Irene just smiles knowing perfectly any offer to join her will be shot down.Molly pulls a tissue out of the box and whips the tears away.She doesn't bother to clean herself up anymore, the way she was feeling she deserved to look like crap on the outside as well.Picking up an umbrella just in case the dark clouds decide to do anything, she leaves the bus.She can hear a stereo playing from a room through an open window; it's Annie's room.Molly stands there and listens even though she has never been a fan of the genre of music the blond headed girl listens to.But must teens and adults don't agree on music styles.

_Come back and be  
Come back for free  
Come back and stay child  
  
_

_Have you gone crazy  
Molly, it must be fine  
It seems so dreamy to be sublime  
  
_

_Molly has gone to Spain  
Has gone to Venus to watch the rain  
  
_

_And it seems that's not the place where you belong  
And it seems that's not the place where you belong  
  
_

_When there's no sun and there's no moon  
And there's no stars child  
  
_

_Have you gone crazy  
Molly it must be fine  
  
_

_It seems so dreamy to be sublime  
And Molly the whipporwhill  
Has gone to space boy, she is there still  
  
_

_When there's no sun and there's no moon  
And there's no child have you gone crazy_

Molly snickers to herself while thinking no Molly isn't fine, Molly has gone crazy.No child huh?Now that would real nice, Doctor Jaylor could have been wrong.No blood test or anything was taken; all this emotional work up could be for nothing.She knew he was right, just a mother's feeling and she really hated that feeling it wished it would just disappear.Without a specific location in mind Molly just starts walking lost inside of her mind to notice the people and buildings around her.She can't help but to think back to that day three months and 6 days ago.What if she hadn't given Carey a ride home?Or had dropped him off to begin with and not of been an ass leaving him stranded?Molly had no idea what had possessed her to even do that, usually her character and soul is much gentler.Maybe it was an unseen fate from above that helped lead the two of them together that night.Why couldn't fate be like it is in the movies?Their eyes meet, they kiss, marry and live happily ever after.No children giving you the silent treatment, no sneaking around because you're to scared to do anything because the wrong person could walk in.

Molly sits down on a bench and looks out at the empty playground, that in daylight must likely filled with dozens of kids and parents gossiping.Jack and Fi used to love the park before computers and video games it was their favorite thing to do.Fi was more into the swings always wanting to go higher and higher.The slide was more of Jack's activity, he could go down a thousand times and never once tire from it.I wonder what piece of equipment this one will like?Molly jumps up in shock from the thought that had just escaped her mind.That was the first time since finding out she really referenced it has an actual child.

A child to hold, a child to love, a child to adore.Suddenly she was seeing the good end of the situation.Molly liked kids, she liked being a mother.The question now is Carey ready to be a dad?I have to tell him.That wasn't the first time she had thought that.Maybe later, tomorrow, or a few days after.Molly knew dragging this out too long would do more harm then good, after all he has a right to know.But Molly felt her right to have everything stay pretty decent with everyone was more important in the long run. Silent treatment from one person was hard enough; coming from two others would be hell.Irene and Ned could take Carey away, as if he was still a child.As a parent Molly knew even if your kid is 2, 13, or 33 he's always your child to protect from the world.

"So are you happy little one?"Molly asks to her still relatively flat stomach.The absolutely worse thing about having a baby is the weight you gain and never can back down.

"I must tell you, you have cased me more trouble and difficultly then your sister and brother combined and your not even born yet!I don't want to imagine what kind of stunts you'll be playing in a few years."Molly says with a gentle laugh.She couldn't believe how all these words were just flowing out of her coming straight from her heart.Maybe this isn't quite the nightmare of a situation she's acting it to be.That fate from above could be working its hand over them again.Just she'd wish it had asked her for her permission before ding so.But that's not how fate works.


	6. Lost

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.Never have never will.

Chapter 6

Walking for twenty minutes without paying attention to landmarks and the street signs wasn't the smartest idea.Now Molly had no idea what way to go to get back to the bus.By the look of the area she was in a poorer area of town, the low level of the totem pull of societies standards.Automatically Molly starts to think and worry about the possibility of kidnapping, strangers lurking around every corner.Not many things made Molly uneasy, but being lost was one of them, and with the dark the fear was even stronger.

Spotting a McDonald's with only three cars in the parking lot she walks in.No one is standing behind the register with a cheerful smile.Voices can be heard in the grill area along with the sounds of speeding cars on a television.But isn't looking for someone to take her order, she's looking for a phone.And locates one of the far back wall right by the his and her bathrooms.Sliding 35 cents out of her pocket interests them in the slot and finishes the process with the dialing of Irene's cell phone number.She hoped they wouldn't think she was too crazy for need assistance in getting back.After three rings it was picked up on the other end

"Hello?"Now that was the last person Molly excepted to answer.

"Oh hey Carey it's me."

"Molly!Where are you?"The sound of his voice sounded so sincere with concern it brought a smile to her face.

"Well I'm not sure."She tells him with a laugh.

"All right what's near you?Or better yet see any street signs?"

"I'm at a Mickey D's near a K-Mart center on Paige Liberty Street.Any idea of where I'm talking about?"

"Absolutely no clue!But we got maps and I hate to brag but I'm a pretty good navigator."

"I beg to differ on that one."Carey could have trouble finding his way out of a paper bag with a hole on the bottom.

"Ha ha.Very funny.I'm sure I can find it, so I'll be there in a few minutes.I'll borrow Sam's car, or I should say stealing with all intentions of returning."Before Molly could say all right or even form of a good bye the phone call was disconnected.Even though it was just a bit after 10 she knew both Irene and Ned would be sleep, especially Ned.When driving he misses quite a few hours of sleep and makes them up during the down time.If everything for the next days events are taken care of Irene will usually hit the sack.And just before the appointment Molly was told that everything was in order and the likely of that changing wasn't high.Jack and Clu would be locked away in the room still playing that video game or perhaps talking about guy stuff.Molly knew how she was at their age and couldn't help but to assume that boys thought basically the same way.On what Annie could be doing at this moment, Molly had no idea where to even start guessing.

Walking away from the phone looking at the large colored menu above the counter Molly is suddenly extremely hungry.After all it had been hours since she ate anything and going on crash diets wasn't her kind of thing.No one seemed to know she was in the joint, guess they really didn't care about business and making money.At the counter Molly clears her throat several times, getting a little louder each time.Finally a lady who was defiantly not of high school at working part time age appeared, looking rather annoyed to actually have to do some work. 

"May I help you?"By the tone of her voice one would swear the lady had just said, ok I'm going to drill the cavity without any noivcane.

"I'll take a 9 piece Chicken McNugget please with honey sauce.And a medium diet coke, oh wait forget the coke, I'll take some orange juice."For the next few months Molly would be unable to have any soda, coffee, or alcohol products.And being a series addict to two of those items would not be easy.But Molly has heard to many health reports to risk her child's life and well being just because she likes something.

"That's 3.50."Still no joyous emotion, it sort of crept Molly out.Reaching into her pocket and pulls out a stick of gum and a quarter.Molly's face turns bright red while she nervously chuckles while checking the other pockets, nothing.This had never happened to her before.

"I don't seem to have it."

"Fine."The woman turns away and starts heading back to watch the TV again.

"Wait!Please can I eat now, and pay back later?"No turning around.Never in her life had Molly been this hungry before, she felt like she had been fasting for a week and was being tortured by the scents of various foods.Unable to stop herself the tears start to fall, being too emotional was one of the stages of pregnancy that Molly over did.The lady looks up at her wondering what the hell is wrong with her!? The door is opened is followed by footsteps and the women looks straight at the customer.Molly couldn't give less of a damn of who it was.With a sigh the anti employee of the year throws the food Molly ordered onto a tray and pushes it towards her quite harshly.

"Thank you."Molly wips herself around to see Carey standing behind her holding a twenty-dollar bill.


	7. Coward

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.Never have never will.

Chapter 7

On seeing the tears on her face Carey's heart stank as he rushed to her side.Putting a protective arm around Molly while she let her head fall onto his shoulder.He didn't know what the trouble was or how he could make it better, but he determined to try.

"Come on Molly let's go sit down."He says while picking up the tray and leaving the lady holding his awaiting change.She just sighs and tosses the money to the counter a few of the coins rolling on the floor.Carey doesn't care some things are more important than money.They arrive at a booth and both climb into the same side.Molly has stopped crying but isn't letting go of her grip of Carey.Some times a person just needs to hold someone or to be held.And this was that kind of moment.

"How did you get here so fast?"She finally breaks the comfortable silence to ask.

"You're only three blocks from the bus."Molly turns to him and raises an eyebrow while he nods and smiles.She returns the smile while shaking her head.She could have sworn she had gone further than that, but right now reality wasn't Molly's favorite thing.It was her enemy because of what it was doing to her and everyone around her.Looking at Carey through the corner of her, he's staring ahead at wildly painted wall.He looks so tired Molly decided to start eating a bit faster so they can leave and Carey can get to bed.Relived in some accepts that he wasn't pressing the issue of what had been wrong, in another sad.Because if he did choice to question it Molly had decided she would tell him the truth, which includes everything.Maybe I should tell him now, after all were alone with a zero probability of being interrupted.Molly thinks to herself while putting way too much honey on to the nugget, the goo now running down her hand.

"Um Carey?"He breaks his focus from the wall and returns his full attention to the women sitting on his left side.Smiles his ultra sweet grin while pulling a napkin from the holder and hands it to her.

"Yes Molly?"Ok this was it.In a few moments both they're lives would do a 180 and never again spin back into the right alignment.

"There's something I have to tell you….."This was even harder than she had imagationed.

"Tell me what?"

"That I'm not that hungry would you care for the rest of the nuggets?"If there was a dictionary on hand Molly was sure by the term coward it would display her image.It's now Carey's turn to raise his eyebrows in question while she shrugs sheepishly.

"No thanks I'm not hungry.You ready to go?"Molly nods while removing herself from the sitting position.They leave the building stepping over scarred silver coins in the process and climb into a red Toyota Camry, him on the driver's side.The radio has been shut off ad neither of them reach for the knob to change that.Now is a time for silence and self-wonderment and thoughts you can't share.Molly couldn't believe she had been so close to her second home, Carey had told her the distance but seeing it was different.Carey starts to open his door and stops turning to Molly.Leans over and kisses her as she gladly returns it.Both knowing these moments are a few and far in between.A few moments pass by and Molly pulls away followed by a whimper coming from his lips.

"Sorry but that's all for now." Carey lets out a big huff while crossing his arms at his chest.Molly reaches over and very gently kisses the top of his head then leaves the car.He remains seated, if anyone was awake inside it would be easier to avoid questions if they didn't walk in at the same moment.Even though in this situation it would be easy to come up with a decent and honest excuse.

Ned is asleep in the hammock and by the sound of his snores a pretty deep stage.A pillow and blanket are folded neatly on the couch waiting for Carey to spread them open and put to good use.Quietly opening the first door in the hallway, which leads to Jack's room, she finds him and Clu knocked out on the ground.Both the light and TV on with the controlers in their hands.Being careful not to step on them she steps into the room and shuts the appliances off and leaves like she was never there.Passes right by Irene's room not seeing a reason for needing to go there and comes to Annie's door.Turns the handle but nothing happens.Molly sighs angrily, they had so few rules and not locking the bedroom doors was one of them.At last the mother hen rounds are over and Molly reaches her room and more importantly her bed.A sudden wave of tiredness had swept over her.It seemed that everyone on the bus had it though.Without bothering to change she lies on the bed and instantly falls asleep.


	8. The Tape.

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.Never have never will.

Chapter 8

Molly awoke slowly, out of a beautiful dream that is no longer clear in her memory.No sounds were coming from anywhere; even the morning birds weren't singing any songs to greet the world.The quiet was nice though and Molly realized it wouldn't last for long so she should enjoy it.Pulling the covers back and removing a clean out fit from her small dresser drawer heads to the bathroom.Unable to stop herself she peeks into the main room, Carey's is curled up like a little boy his back to her so she's unable to see his adorable face.Ned is in the same position as the night before, but with a sleeping area like that he had so few choices on how he could sleep.

The bottle of her favorite shampoo was empty.Molly would have to use the stuff the boy's use, does a good job cleaning but doesn't leave a fresh scent.Removing her clothes that were now starting to smell a bit and had a dozen of wrinkles, she looks into the mirror.Focusing on her stomach area.It had been 15 years since she held a baby, could she handle it?Picturing herself that size wasn't possible, no matter how hard she tried just couldn't do it.

"Do me a favor little one, be one those extremely hidden pregnancies.I'll buy a car when you turn 16 if you do." Molly says while turning the water on the perfect temperature and steps in.

Irene and Ned were gone, went for coffee according to the note on the table.Carey was still asleep but had been up earlier because he had a different shirt on.Must likely got up to go with his parents but changed his mind and fell back to sleep.Jack's room was silent a pretty guess they were still catching some winks of sleep.Music could be heard coming from Annie's room; Molly passes right on by, still enjoying the quiet to say good morning.

Pouring a cup of orange juice, which surprised Molly that they actually had some pulls a seat out at the table.Sips slowly as if it's a rare treat and needs to be savored.It was 8:30 they had no plans or appointments until 2:00.Earlier Molly had promised Irene that they'd do some shopping, a girl's afternoon out.Annie was more then welcome to join them, but it seemed pretty apparent that she wouldn't.Molly didn't want to anymore hopefully she'd have new plans.Spotting the cell phone laying on the counter by the microwave pulls turns it on while removing a business card that Doctor Jaylor gave her from her purse.

"Union City Women's Health Center how may I help you?"A nice friendly voice that picked up on the first rang, Molly was impressed.

"Yes I was interested in making an appointment.The sooner the better."Her voice was being kept low in fear that Carey would wake up, but she hoped the recipient on the other end could hear her.

"Well we just had a cancellation for on at 9:00, or is that too early?"

"Oh no that's perfect.I would really like to take it."

"All right your name?"Molly gives her personal information and asks for directions on how to get the clinic.She would be cutting it short on getting there in time but she was sure being a minute or two late won't really mess up the balance of the universe.Clicking the off button on the phone and returning it to where she found it, Molly goes back to her room.Slides on her newly bought navy blue flat pumps from a JC Penny catalog that she discovered at paid 20 dollars more than verses going right to the store.Writes a quick note to leave on the table next to Ned and Irene's that simply said…..

"Went for a walk I'll be back in a hour or so."

-Molly/Mom (8:35)

According to the directions that Molly had received the clinic was four blocks away, in the other direction then the McDonald's had been.This town was dead, only a few people were out and around, and must of them were elderly couples that had must likely been up before 4 and would hit the sack by the time rush hour traffic forms.Molly used to hate walking or anything that involved exercise, but now was quite into it.And learned it really did help keep you in shape.Molly wondered if she should of awoken Carey and bring him along.After all he was equally involved with this.It was too late to turn back now and get him because the health center was in view.

Only one person was sitting in the lobby, it looked like she would pop out the child inside of her at any moment.Molly couldn't believe how young she was, barley a day above 20.It made Molly feel very old and once again silly for being in this position.She gave her name to person behind the desk and was told to have a seat.Like at all clinics the latest magazine was from 3 months ago on something that no one really remembers or gives a damn about now. 

"Ms. Phillips?"Molly couldn't believe it being called for an appointment at pracilly the time it was made for.Quite impressive.The doctor was an elderly gentleman that had the kind of face that you instantly felt at ease.He took Molly's temperatures and other vitals while asking questions about her likes and dislikes to put her at ease.Then the uncomprfontable poking and pushing around started.

"Yep you're without a doubt pregnant, about 10 weeks."Molly couldn't believe that!There had to be a mistake, 10 weeks was like two months, how could someone be pregnant for that long and not know it?

"Are you sure?"

"Positive.Want to see if we can find a heartbeat?I would do a sonogram but unfortunately we are unable to provide that."Molly just nods still in a daze over the number.The doctor picks up a some odd looking piece of equipment and starts moving it all over Molly's belly trying to find the perfect position.Then they hear it, the sound of horses galloping at a nice alert pace.The tears start to form yet again; Molly couldn't believe she was actually hearing her child's heartbeat!It sounded so beautiful, so healthy, and strong.And Carey wasn't here to enjoy this wonderful moment. 

"Is there any chance I could get this on tape?"Maybe there could be away after all.

"Certainly."Fiddling around with more equipment and pushing a few buttons, a few minutes later the doctor hand her a tape with nothing written on the label.Since the appointment had been quickly squeezed in there wasn't time for a full check to see if everything in place, but Molly promised to schedule another one in a week.She decided that the fact she would be long gone by then wasn't important.

The walk back to the bus seemed to take longer then the walk to the clinic.Carey wasn't asleep anymore and all the blankets and pillows were back there hiding places.Ned and Irene didn't seem to be back either, and both bedroom doors were closed.But sounds from stereos and TVs could be heard so they weren't still sleeping.

"I'm glad to see you didn't get lost."Molly jumps a mile at the sound of Carey's voice; she hadn't seen him standing there.

"Nope not this time.Here I would really appreciate it if you listened to this."With a pounding heart she reaches into her purse pulls out the tape and hands it to him.Quickly leaves the bus and goes into the diner a few feet away, takes a seat with her hear still pounding.The minutes seem to pass on slowly and annoying like a dripping facet.Then from the window she sees the door on the bus open and a very pale looking Carey standing at the steps.He spots her looking at him, more like staring and walks over.

"Molly?Is that tape what I think it is?"All she can do is nod.As she watches Carey's knees give out and crash onto the floor.


	9. Soup.

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.Never have never will.

Chapter 9

Molly stirred the soup wile softly humming to herself.Jack was sitting at the table looking at the newspaper for a possible part time job he could handle.Sounds of MTV could be heard coming from the TV in the living room that Annie was watching.This was literally the first time in months that Jack stayed in the same room with his mother since h caught Carey and her.Molly was too scared to talk to him, so she decides to take their relationship one step at a time.She was just starting to show; if you looked a certain way and she stood in a particular way you could tell that she was pregnant.Molly knew she and Carey would have to tell everyone before it came without a doubt clear.Plus wearing baggy shirts wasn't going to last for long.

After he got over the shock Carey was quite pleased.He loved Molly, liked kids why shouldn't he be happy.His parents.Just thinking about telling them made him sick; he had trouble looking at them now.The couple had slowly started laying there guard down, no longer afraid to say two words to each other in front of others, in fear of anyone getting suspicious.

"Hey."Molly turns from the soup that was to boil over to see Carey walk through the door.He walks over her lightly kisses her on the back of the neck.When he kisses her like that it never fails to get Molly's heart rate excelratted.The sound of the swinging door that connects the kitchen to the living room could be heard and they look up to see Jack leave.

"He'll come around Molly."

"It's been five months!How long is it doing to take!?"

"Want me to have a talk with him?"Molly turns herself to look up at him and shakes her head no.She knew if the two of them got into a room together and Carey started talking to him as "Molly's boyfriend" that one or both perhaps would leave with a broken nose. Carey lets go of her and takes a seat in the chair that Jack had been using.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Pretty good, only threw up once." Like her other pregencies Molly had terrible morning sickness that was last all day long.

"What did the doctor say?" Carey desperately wanted to attend her appointments but it was decided that would be too dangerous.

"Everything is great and they have no worries."

"That's wonderful! I hate to ruin a good and joyous moment but when are going to tell them? Molly knew who the them was, the whole world.

"In five months?"

"Molly…."

"Ok fine sooner just not now. I'm enjoying this too much right now to have it ruined."

"That's not going to change! I won't allow it." Molly wanted to believe him but deep inside knew it wasn't going to be as easy as he was imagining it to be.Turning the heat off from the burner, and with hot mitts on hand Molly picks up the pan and carries it to the table.Carey spreads the dishes out that were sitting out in a stack.

"Jack!Annie!It's time to eat."A second later Annie appears takes her seat and starts to eat.Molly reaches over and grapes her hand making it impossible for her to continue.She just sighs and waits for Jack to come.They wait and he doesn't come, after a few minutes Molly tries calling for him again.Nothing.

"I'll get him."Carey says while standing up and walking into the living room.Annie is swirling the soup around in her bowl with her finger while looking extremely pathetic.Her bad attitude had gotten worse in the last few months not better that Molly hoped it would.The thought of this being her way of telling them she didn't approve of them had crossed Molly's mind.Like Jack dealt with it by ignoring them she dealt with it by being a brat.Molly certainly hated the quiet but actually hated the foul language that had been coming from the other one more.

"Just a few more days of school, excited?"Jack was already out; one of the many senior privileges was getting out a week and half before the rest of the school.And in two weeks he would have his graduation ceremony.The thought of having one child in college by the time the baby was born always made her smile.It would certainly be an interesting story to tell.

"I guess so."Before Molly can ask another one they jump at the sound of glass being broken followed by harsh screams.They rush out of the kitchen to see Jack leaving the house with a tremendous slam of the door.Molly turns to her left to see Carey standing in almost a daze holding his hand that was bleeding; behind him the cabinet with figures was broken.Almost as if someone had punched it.

"He knows."


	10. Snapped

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.Never have never will.

Chapter 10

"What do you mean he knows!?"Molly was sure she had misheard Carey's last statement.

"He over heard us talking and put two and two together."She slides down into the near by chair while shaking her head in sheer disbelief.It had finally happened, the gates of hell were no longer shut closed.Carey's face holds the expression of being shamed and in pain because of cuts on his hand.Not knowing and not caring what they were talking about Annie retreats back to the kitchen to eat.

"What are we going to do?"Molly asks more to herself then to Carey.

"Deal with it."She looks up at him and raises an eyebrow in confusion.Hr walks over to her and sits on the arm of the chair while putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I can't believe this is happening."

"Well it is Molly and we both knew it would.God damn it!Do you think I'm going back flips here?Sipping on the champagne in celebration?!I'm not. But I'm certainly not crying over it."Carey hastily moves from his position and sits in a chair on the other side of the room, staring at the floor.He was right, Molly knew that.She was always the kind of person who went with the in-crowd and never did anything to jeopardize that.But that whole idea would soon be flushed down the toilet.Having Jack find out this way was so the worst thing imaginable.Now he would be thinking that they were hiding it and lying for months; which they had been though.The bond of trust that had only been hanging up ratty old tattered thread had snapped, sewing it back might be impossible.

"What happened to you hand?"Molly asks after realizing almost three minutes of nothing had past.

"I um…"He looks very uncomfortable and starts wringing his hands.

"Go on."

"I went to hit Jack and he jumped out of the way."His answer is said fast and mumbled.

"What!?I know you and Jack don't exactly get along, but he's still my son.And I don't appreciate anyone hurting my kids –"Molly stops in mid sentence she was treating Carey like some hoodlum off the streets.He looked so sad and upset almost like his puppy died.

"You're right.What I did or tried to do is inexcusable.It's just hearing the awful things coming out of his mouth.About me and you I guess I just snapped."Molly was surprised that they hadn't snapped when this whole Jerry Springer type of a situation had began.Get up she sits next to him and gently lays her head on his shoulder.He turns awkwardly and kisses her on the top of the head.

"Carey?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry.About Jack, this situation, and destroying your life."Carey pulls back to allow himself a better view of her and caresses her face.

"I'm not.Ok maybe about Jack, but that's fixable in time.Your gong to have my child do you have any idea how proud that makes me feel?Before I let you didn't my life I had been nothing.So perhaps my old life might end but this one is looking really great."A few tears fall down Molly's face and Carey kisses them away.

"Thank you."She wanted to say so much more.Tell him her heart like he had with her, but there were no words that could be said.Looking her straight in the eye Carey's eye become mysterious like he's hiding a secret.Reaching down and puts Molly's hands into his wincing for a second but doesn't let go rubbing the top of them with his thumb.

"Will you marry me?"


	11. Miracle

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.Never have never will.

Chapter 11

Molly drops her hands and stares at him.She wanted to tell him no.It would never work out; he's young and should find someone born in least the same decade as he is.Marriage was something to take very seriously and she didn't know if he had thought this out or was asking out of guilt.But while looking into his eyes Molly can suddenly see into his soul. A smile spreads across her face.

"Yes."One simple word for quite a powerful question.Carey lets out a polite and excited fit of laughter while in gulfing Molly into a hug.They continue hugging each other both quietly crying over the wonderful moment that had just happened.In both their minds nothing could ruin this, pure Heaven can't be destroyed.In the other the phone is heard ringing, quickly followed by Annie announcing that she had it.Neither of them thinks anything of it, after all Annie was a teenage girl with lots of friends.

"Soon as I I'm done with getting enough money saved up I'm going to get you a ring."

"How long had have you been planning this?"

"For about a month.I was planning on asking in some romantic atmosphere and not on your couch in a pair of jeans."

"But there very nice looking jeans.I don't care if you asked me here, the Effie tower or even laundry mat; my answer would still be yes.I'll be right back."Molly tells Carey while starting to stand up, he looks at her questionable but she just doesn't answer.Leaves the room and cabinets can be heard opening and closing.She returns with a small bottle and a few assortments of medical products in hand.

"Iodine to clean up your hand."She tells him while watching him moan.Whimper like a puppy he nervously stretch the arm with the injury out, bracing himself for the sting that's certainly to come.

Molly was happy of course over the event that had transpired but also scared out of her mind.Telling people her and Carey were seeing each other would be difficult enough.And now with the added bonus of the engagement and baby.She didn't even want to even start thinking on how to bring up the subject.Carey was an adult though, capable of making his own decisions.It seemed like everyday Molly would tell herself stuff such as that, but it never did any good.

"Stop!"She jumps up at Carey's scream, she had been so involved with her thoughts she failed to notice half the bottle was on Carey's hand.Just a tiny touch of that stuff hurts Molly couldn't imagine what that amount had to feel like.

"Oh I am sorry."Picking up a washcloth she whips away the excess liquid, it had spilled on to the coffee table and few drops were even on the ground.Carey begins to blow on the injury much like a small child would.With a broom in hand Annie walks into the room and starts cleaning up the glass particles.Carey and Molly look at each other neither understanding her sudden turn of her good and decent behavior.

"Thanks honey."Molly says with caution for some reason.

"Carey you're parents called, they're coming over."Annie informs them.

"What?When?"He receives his answer by the sound of the doorbell.The four of them have been in the same room nearly everyday with everything perfectly fine and normal.But tonight would surely be a whole different game.Molly walks over to the door to let them in as Carey jumps into the chair pretending like he had there the whole time.

"Hi guys!This quite a nice surprise."Molly says while showing them inside.Ned is holding a bag with Taco Bell marked on it.

"I hope you guys haven't eaten yet.Hey sweetheart."Said Irene whole surving the scene around here."

"Hi mom.Oh we had a little incident but everything is fine now."He tells her after noticing the wonderment in her and his father's eyes.

"If you'll excuse me I'll be right back."Molly mumbles while dashing out of the room.So much for not having any morning sickness, Carey chuckles nervously it just spilled out.His parents were too busy helping Annie finish cleaning up and his mother was examining his wounds.

As soon as she was safely inside on the small downstairs bathroom Molly started throwing up quite violently.Usually once it started it would pass quickly until the next episode which would be anywhere from an hour or four hours.Not this time, maybe she was jumping to conclusions or worrying about nothing, but Molly knew something was seriously wrong.She began to shake even though the room was quite hot and so was she.As a mother Molly knew that inner feelings and simple knowing are not to be ignored.What scared her the most was how suddenly it came on, one moment laughing and talking with friends, the next on her hands and knees praying for any kind of a miracle.


	12. Why?

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.Never have never will.

Chapter 12

After a few minutes had elapsed Molly pulls herself off the floor and stumbles towards the closed door.She manages to turn the handle before unwilling stinking back to the tile floor.Everything was spinning the light seemed to be shinning off a grayish tint; nothing was as it should be.

"Carey?"It came back in a whisper that even she could barely hear let alone anyone on the other side of the house.The strength to scream louder wasn't there; the strength to do anything was gone.It started at that point; the most serve cramps ever.Oh no no no!She thinks frantically in this situation experiencing cramps the absolutely worse thing.It meant an almost certain doom.

A sudden wave of mobility rushes over her and manages to stand again and successfully open the door.It was like almost like something unseen was pushing her to move forward, but in a gentle way.Each step seemed as if it took five minutes and the hall way would grow twenty feet in length.Why is this happening to me?Punishment for what I did or might of not done she thinks.The living room has come into view everyone is still in there, more or less where they were positioned before.None of them see or hear her standing inertly pleading for help.Then as if their thought had become interweaved within each other Carey freezes and slowly turns around.

"Molly!"He jumps up nearly knocking over his mom who was applying a band aide on him.All her pain was reflected straight from her eyes into his.Gently placing one hand on her side the other on the shoulder he begins softly hushing in her ear gently.Irene and Ned exchange their own looks at well, something was fishy about the scene being played in front of them.But now wasn't the time to ask questions on it.

"Hon, what's going on?"Irene asks, Molly is too focused on Carey and the pain to hear her though.

"It hurts, it really hurts."Only Carey heard her to everyone else it was as if she was just mouthing words.

"I know it does.Come on were going to the hospital right now."He says while guiding her towards the door, avoiding looking at his parents, knowing a simple look would give the secret up.It didn't matter that much though they would know in a matter of minutes anyways.Opening the unlock door on the passenger side Carey guides Molly to the seat, she grasps his hand, her eyes pleading for him to make it stop.All he can do is turn away and try not to cry.Once Carey has seated himself behind the wheel he speeds off not paying any attention of his parents on the driveway.

"Why is this happening?"Molly asks him fully excepting that he would actually have the answer.He hated to disappoint her, to be another thorn on the rose but he didn't have a choice.

"I don't know Molly.But everything is going to be ok, do you hear me?"

"No it's not, it's too late."

"Don't talk like that!We got to keep thinking positive, it's too soon to give up." Molly gently nods her head to make him happy, but in her heart it was of no use.Carey pulls into the emergency doors and before he's even fully stopped jumps out the door to get some help from inside.Moment's later returns being followed by a woman in a while coat pushing a wheelchair.She opens Molly's door and helps her into the chair, Carey buzzing around behind wanting to do something, to feel of some use.

Immedialy she was taken into a room where the walls were just pulled curtains, Carey was with her holding her hand.The nurse who brought the wheelchair and her in starts asking questions; name, what's wrong, when did it start, and other typical questions of an emergency.Despite the fact of being in pain she answers all of them and even gives added information.Carey is starting to get angry all there is trading information, nothing is being done.He could be losing the two most important people he ever had.

"Excuse me what where in the hell is the doctor!?"He finally shouts.The nurse turns' looking annoyed and taken back by the young mans rude behavior.

"He'll be here momentarily, don't worry."

"That's not good enough!Get him here now!"

"Excuse me young man, but I must ask you to lower you're voice or you'll be asked to leave."He opens his mouth to say more against her wishes but Molly reaches over ad takes a hold of his hand. Without any words spoken he nods and promises to behalf himself.The fabric wall is separate apart and a man in an unbuttoned white coat and a clipboard stands.

"So what seems to be the trouble here?"The nurse fills him on the information; all he does is nod and occunially say all right.Still no one had touched her yet.Just as Carey was preparing to speak up again the doctor turns back to Molly lying on the bed.

"Let's check you out and see if we can figure out what this little one is trying to do."He begins to poke around and listening through the stethoscope.Not telling them anything.

"It's of no use Doctor."Molly says her voice full of defeat.

"What?Oh no, the baby is fine."To his surprise Carey felt tears rising to the surface.

"What?"She asks in disbelief.

"Nurse bring the ultrasound over here."He calls out and seconds later the strange looking television is at his side.Applies the clear gel on Molly's stomach and starts to move the wind around.And like a magic trick it shows on the screen; their child.Still extremely small and not many human like features yet, but it was theirs and more importantly it was alive. 

Carey and Molly look at each and back in utter awe, it was the first time either of them had seen it.But the pain and cramps could still be felt; Molly knew there was more to know.Carey is in heaven, he had a child, the prove was in front of his eyes.Out of the corner of his eye he watches his parents and Annie walk in the giant sliding doors.Still on his cloud and not using thinking of logically mind he rushes towards them.

"Carey what's going on?"Ned asks him.

"I saw it!"

"How's Molly?"Irene questions ignoring his statement not understanding him seeing had anything to do with the situation they had seen in the living room.

"She's ok, I'm good, and the baby is wonderful!Just absolutely wonderful."He lets out a squeeze of delight while hurrying make to the room.Ned and Irene's eye grew wide with a mixture of confusion and anger.He couldn't possibly mean what it sounded like, could he?


	13. Spilling the beans

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.Never have never will.

Chapter 13

"I think it will be a girl, won't you just love having a granddaughter."Annie tells them with a smirk.And then just stands there waiting for them to say or do something.But all they do is stand their showing a perfect mixture of confusion and anger.Ned combs his fingers through his hair, a habit that only develops when he's really upset.Irene's hand can be seen opening and closing her own personal custom of when mad.Annie smiles, finally things would get interesting around here.Before they can ask her any questions or they can make any kind of statement she speaks.

"I mean having two boys I bet you always thought of having a little girl.To have tea parties with, dance programs –"

"Annie!What in the hell are you talking about?"Irene should of felt bad for snapping and swearing but she didn't.The girl was making absolutely no sense, just seemed like pointless jabbering.

"Oh you didn't know?"She says a snicker knowing perfectly well they didn't.

"Know what!?"Now it was Ned's turn to allow his anger come through.

"Nothing.I mean I shouldn't be the one to tell you.Ask Molly and your son."Giving them one final look to let them know she was getting a kick out of this Annie turns and walks away.A part of Ned wanted to grab her by the collar and yank the information out of her.But decided to just let her go.The two of them stare at each other excepting that the other has the answer of all the recently formed questions in their head.When it came clear no one did they start walking towards the direction Carey had scampered off to.

Molly wanted to know what was wrong with her. Even though the baby was alive and active pain like that was not normal.The doctor didn't look worried, but as a parent it's your duty to get worked up about everything big and small.Watching people of news killing and abusing their kids Molly could never fathom that.Knowing the love in her heart for Jack and Fi and now this little one; the idea of hurting seemed truly impossible.Then she remembers for a few days the idea of getting rid of the baby and not wanting it had occurred.She felt her heart start to break, of course she hadn't done that but she suspected feelings of guilt would forever haunt her.

Carey was standing over to the side with a puzzled look on his face, like he was thinking really hard about something.Ever since he had returned from his sudden unexplained run to the hallway he had it.The doctor had left, just temporally he said, however this was an emergency room temporally could easily mean hours.Like many people Molly hated them, but ever since Rick's accident the sitting waiting for hours just to have it end up like did it; she could barely tolerate them.The presence of death was just too strong and it scared her. 

"What are you thinking about Carey?"Molly asks to distract herself from her thoughts.

"Oh.What did you say?"He sounded started like someone had just woken him from a dream.

"I asked what are you thinking about, you look pretty perplexed about something."Carey looks at nervously and forces a laugh out.Both not good signs.She gives him a look to let him know he was to tell her.

"I think I told my parents about the baby."Now Molly wasn't suspecting that.

"You you you what!?"She knew perfectly well one shouldn't scream like that especially in a hospital, but she didn't care.How could he tell them?This just made an all ready screwed up situation ten times worse.But it wasn't her place to get anger at him, by the look in his eyes he felt upset enough.So now Jack and his parents knew, well must likely that left Annie.And later at a point that Molly didn't want to decide upon just yet Fi would be told.Clu as well but that would Carey's call to make.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"Molly was so busy thinking everything out she had almost forgotten Carey was there waiting to be chewed out.They hear footsteps coming towards them; being a hospital full of people neither think much of it.

"What's going on?"In front of them stood Ned and Irene both looking pissed.So much for the idea that they didn't know.Molly and Carey look at each to give one another courage for what was about to happen.

"I'm pregnant."Molly said it almost as if she made a comment of dinner was ready.Just like Carey had been excepting his parents turn and stare at him.All he can do is nod while feeling his parents' hearts break.Silence, the newly informed Bells were to shocked to speak.And Carey and Molly were afraid to.This would be a fun night.


	14. Very funny

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.Never have never will.

Chapter 14

Then Ned throws his head back and laughter explodes out.Irene elbows him in the side to get him to stop, but he doesn't.At an act of nervousness Carey starts chuckling too, while Molly is too busy having an intense staring contest with Irene to join in.Walking over to the side of the bed Ned gives his son a firm but friendly smack on the back.

"Good one you two!You almost made us there.And getting Annie involved was brilliant."Carey leans around his father to look to Molly and they both mouth Annie!?The idea of allowing him to believe for a little while that it was in fact just a blown out of proportion joke was appealing to Molly.Judging by the fact Irene had barley changed the direction of her eyes, and that screamed I know what you did.Molly also realized not coming out with the whole story in unforntully in detail would be a huge mistake.It was time to face the truth; it was a hospital so if any punches were thrown they would be taken care of.

"Were not joking. I'm so sorry you had to find out like this."Molly says while Carey just nods again.Ned was still laughing, but he was having to force it out stopped and sighed deeply, while pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"How?"Irene opens her mouth for the first time but it was barely above a whisper, with the tension surrounding them it sounded deafening.

"How?Um what do you mean how?"Carey hoped his mothers question wasn't what he thought it was.Because that would be right down impossible to discuss. 

"All of this!How could of it happened!?When?!"She wasn't quite ready to stop there but was interrupted by a passing orderly telling them to hush down.

"Irene I don't know how to explain, at least not in terms I think you could handle right now."

"What in the hell does that mean!?"

"Irene please calm down." Ned pleads, knowing his wife it won't do any good still husbandries duties made him to at least try to keep the peace.

"Calm down!You except me to calm down!? How can I when I know my son, our son, was taken advantage of!?"At the same moment as if they said rehearsed it Carey and Molly yell out.

"Advantage of!?"Molly was hoping this won't happen but had been excepting it.She was the evil temptress, the one who chased after poor innocent Carey.Of course in his parents he was innocent, no parent like admitting their child has grown up, especially in such a unique circumstances.Molly realized her next few choice words would have a great impact on the rest of the situation and perhaps even lives.They had to be sought out carefully.All that practicing and planning for this moment was now completely lost or unusable in her mind.Three others were all looking at her waiting for to help. She wished Carey would step up and say something, but realized he was too terrified.

At that moment as Molly was ready to start the tale her assigned physician for the day walked back over with chart and pen in hand.He looks at the new comers, doesn't care enough to ask for names or the reasons for their pretences.

"Molly everything looks relatively ok."He tells her while looking at the chart.

"Relatively?"Carey speaks up to ask with true concern in his voice.Ned and Irene look at each other both noticing the tone of his speech as well.

"Just keep it easy.You seem to be under a great deal of stress.Stress isn't a welcome addition to any pregnancies, but because of your age it's even worse.The baby was just reacting to all your emotions, that's why you felt as if it was in distress.But I reassure you the baby is fine, just please keep it easy.I would hate to see you again."He reaches over and gives Molly a friendly pat on the shoulder.Looks Carey in the eye and nods politely at him.Then leaves like he had when entering with nothing said.The Doctor hadn't said much still Molly felt much better over the situation; everything was doing to be all right.Her and Carey look at each with pure joy and love in their eyes, a look they had for each other for a long time.They were so pre-occupied with their wordless conversations they forgot of the guests with them.At the sound of Ned clearing his throat to get some attention they snapped out of it.

"You have questions right?"It was a stupid question with an obvious question but Carey asked anyways.

"You think?"Irene sarcastically replies.Molly pulls herself up from her half laying position preparing herself for the battle then she's sees a pleasant but shocking sight.Carey holding his hand up towards her as a sign he would handle it.Perhaps he wasn't as terrified anymore.

"Molly and myself have been together since December."

"Holy shit!"All turn and stare at Ned of everyone they knew he cursed the least.

"December, that's five months!"Ned continues on almost mumbling it.

"How far along are you?" 

"About 17 weeks."Irene sighs deeply with frustration.Molly couldn't help up to wonder if Ned was wishing it were in fact just a joke.

"Were in love and I I I mean we (pauses for a moment to muster up some courage) have decided to get married."Carey lets them know while watching his father go pale and his mother strutting like a mad man.He looks over at Molly who just shrugs.


	15. Boring!

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.Never have never will.

Chapter 15

Carey pulled the car up into the driveway of Molly's house and stopped the engine.The whole ride from the hospital they hadn't said anything their thoughts were coming through loud enough.Ned and Irene had spilt right after the announcement of the engagement still muttering and blood drained.Molly knew they would come around with time after all they loved Carey and seemed to care about her a great deal.Once the shock supsized all will be better.All will be better.That was the term of the moment in her; if you will something hard enough it can happen.Molly had heard that a several thousand times through the years, on television, movies, books, on the street, never had thought much of it, but it surely wouldn't hurt to try.

They were the only car in the driveway, Jack's car which he had position of from Clu for the month was gone.Ned's truck that his parents had arrived in was also missing.Carey was hoping that all of them especially Jack for Molly's sake would be there.She loved and cared about him so much, and knew he had been hurt by the secrets, and Molly couldn't help with the pain.All of this was stress that was to be avoided at all costs, but how do you avoid life?Carey wanted to the answer for his sake, Molly's, the babies and everyone they knew.

"We should go inside."Molly speaks as if talking to herself.He doesn't respond by words but by the action of opening his door and getting out.Walking in front of the car he opens Molly's door and offers her his arm for support to climb out.Retrieving the spare key Molly had made for him Carey unlocks the front door.Be gentlemen he ushers Moll inside first, then closes the door with a good thud.

"Hi!You're back."They both look up in surprise at Annie racing down the stairs as if she was the one man welcoming community.

"Annie I would like to have a talk with you."By the sound of Molly's voice Carey knew this wasn't going to be friendly talk over the weather and each other's favorite movies.Which meant stress.

"Oh I'll take care of Annie, why don't you go upstairs and lay down?"Carey offers.

"Thank you Carey but I would prefer to speak with Annie myself, and now."He knew there was no point of asking again, Molly had made up her mind and nothing short of a miracle could alter that.Annie was smiling mischievously like she was going to start laughing any moment.Molly didn't like the look on her, it spelled nothing but trouble.But what could she of done that would be that horrible?Annie is a pretty good kid a few minor episodes of discipline problems just like all teenagers, nothing to ever become concerned over.Still with knowing that she had some how been involved with the Bell's at the hospital Molly couldn't help but feel something was going on.A part of her wanted to take Carey's suggestion go up upstairs and hide under the covers.The problem would there now or in three hours, Molly decided it would be best to under cover Annie's secrets now instead of having her mind play wondering games on her.

"You were at the hospital, did Ned and Irene give you a ride?"With thinking her unborn child was dying Molly hadn't really paid attention to who had been at the house or left with who.The car behind them in traffic could have been filled with mango trees and she won't have noticed.

"No.Jack gave me a ride."Carey who was now in the kitchen pouring a few cups of orange juice, which was the whole liquid besides tap water that was available.Molly had gotten rid of all the sodas, coffee, teas, and all other sugar filled drinks so she won't be tempted to drink any.Jack and Annie usually kept a few cans hidden in the bottom drawer where the meat products are to go, but they were all gone.At Annie mentioning Jack's name he hurried back into the room not wanting to miss anything.

"Jack?Jack's here?"Molly asked nervously while trying not to get her hopes up.

"Was.He left.I don't think he's coming back.He had the suitcase we use when on the road with him."The hope that wasn't suppose to go up went crashing at Molly's feet.Gone.He was gone.She looks at Annie in possibility she'd keep telling the story, nothing though.Just that annoying look that both her and Carey wanted to slap away.

"Did he say anything?"Carey asks getting tired of the waiting for Annie to catch the hint.

"He wanted to know where you were.I told him you went out somewhere.And since he left you two hadn't said two words about him.Maybe he thought he didn't care about him.I don't know."Molly absolutely could not believe it. Annie had more or less told her son she didn't want him.Being so closed off and hiding of the complete truth Annie just might of said those exact words.If only I had to guts to tell him one on one all of this wouldn't be happening!

Carey knows Molly is blaming herself right now, something she certainly doesn't deserve to be doing.Especially when she didn't do anything wrong.

"How could you Annie?"He asks her.

"I almost forgot!He said he didn't care what you did with his room, so if I guys want to convert it into a nursery go right ahead."A few days before Carey and Molly had been talking about a possible room for the baby and Molly had remarked Jack's room would be best because of it's placement to the master bedroom and the size.They had thought no one was home, but obviously had been mistaken.Carey wasn't a fool he knew Annie had more she should be confessing, perhaps a reason behind all of this crap.But Carey wasn't in the mood to dig it out.And Molly was too busy thinking about Jack.

"My God!It's so damn boring around here!No matter what I say or do nothing changes!Just wait until Fiona finds out.Oh thinks will finally get interesting then!"Annie explodes with that statement while rushing out the door.All of this crap and soap operatic drama all because Annie had been bored.Carey had to admit it made some amount of sense.But he figured Annie would be mature then jerking them around like her personal puppets.He looks over to see Molly picking up the phone and pressing the on button.

"Who you calling?"

"Fi before Annie gets a hold of her."Then she dials the numbers and waits for the other end to be picked up.


	16. Promise me

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.Never have never will.

Chapter 16

Molly had lost count somewhere between five and eleven of how many times the phone at her sister's house had ranged.It was obvious no one was home; it would be insane to allow a phone to ring like that if someone was.Still Molly didn't want to put the phone back down.Then she would have to face Carey and the newly learned K.G.B work of her little houseguest.If she had the number on hand Molly would of dialed up Kevin and Lisa demanding they come and take Annie.With their work and being thousands miles away it could take weeks for them to get back.And by that time would be around the scheduled time to be done in Pakistan anyways.Molly just hoped she didn't temporally lose it and do bodily harm to the child.

Glancing over to Carey mouthing hang the phone up, she does and smiles with no emotion or feeling.He copies the motion ad waves her over to him.Molly falls into his arms and starts to cry into his chest.With his hands supporting her back slightly massaging and his soothing voice telling her it was all right, Molly felt safe.Jack was gone.Just when I thought we were getting somewhere in our relationship he runs.She thinks to herself trying to figure out at what point she had failed as mother.She was sure Jack would say when Carey and her hooked up, but never once did she neglect her children.If anything Molly had paid four times more attention on them in fear they would think they were being neglected.

"I didn't do a good job."She whispers to Carey.

"Yes you did.There was no instruction manual to follow because I doubt anyone else in the history of the world as been through something like this before.Were pioneers."

"Yeah I should go book us on The Jerry Springer show, they'd love us."

"Nah were not dysfunctional enough for them."

"Not dysfunctional enough?"She asks wile starting to smile, which was what Carey had his goals set upon.

"Yep if Jack were dating someone with two heads, Annie was involved in porno ring, my dad was transvestite, my mom a heroin junkie, then maybe they would let us on."It worked.A full, real smile and laugh.The must beautiful laugh in the world far as Carey was concerned.He leans down and gently kisses her allowing his lips to linger there a moment, pretending the world is only them and it's perfect.Molly wants the same thing, craves it more then anything.Then the phone rings, ending the moment.

"Fiona?"Molly blurts into the receiver, in hopes that her and Fi had some form of a telepathic connection.But quickly as it had arisen the smile of hope had flipped back in the opposite direction.

"Oh hello Doctor Alimontaey."It was Molly's doctor he called quite often because of this being considered a possible high-risk pregnancy.Hope Springs was generally under populated area so the doctor was able to spend extra time and give more one on one attention to patients.

"You heard about the scare huh?Everything is fine."Carey climbs the stairs to allow Molly some privacy for a few minutes.Happy she had a doctor that cared so much and upset he choice that moment to show he cared.On passing Jack's room Carey stops and decides to enter.The door was open, which had become a rarity around here, anti social, angry teenagers aren't known to leave doors open.Pulling up a drawer of the bureau Carey discovers it was missing something very critical.Clothes.In fact all the drawers were empty.Carey had been hoping Annie's comment that Jack left with a suitcase had been a fabrication to get her some attention.On taking a closer look around he discovers quite a few of Jack's belongings weren't in there usual placements.They weren't placed anywhere.

"Alright tomorrow at 11, yes I'll be there.Bye."Molly puts the phone down and is taken back by the fact Carey was standing next to her.Then quickly remembers seeing him sneaking up the stairs.Of all the appoints she had or would have later Molly had been dreading the one planned in the morning the must.The one where they would be sticking her with a needle that took hormone injects right into her stomach.Just the thought made her feel sick.Molly knew that this would be the first appointment Carey would attend.She would need him for support during the posture.And with his parents and the kids knowing there was no reason to keep sneaking around.

Molly felt an emptiness in her heart.The pain only a parent, but more importantly a mother is capable of feeling.Whenever the kids went on camping trips or some adventure of adolescent she would get the feeling.With Fiona moving out the feeling was there and so intense Molly almost found it impossible to function.She found it amazing how two people could have such a strong effect on her life.The feeling meant Jack was really gone.Just like Fi.They always leave me, everyone of them.She thinks as staring at a picture of Rick, the only picture of him left on display.All the others Fi had or were packed away, as a sign they were officially moving on with the next stages of their lives.

"Hey little one make me a promise ok?"Molly asks softly and pauses even though there would be no response.

"Never leave me."Carey stands at the top step not meaning to listen to the mother and child moment but can't stop himself.He wanted to hate Jack and even Fi for what they did.Walking out without a thought on how there actions would affect those around them. Sure Fi emailed and called on accusations but that was becoming a rarity.And Lord who knew how long it could before Jack would be heard from.Carey mouths the words I promise, something he'd keep no matter what.


	17. Two extremes

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.Never have never will.

Chapter 17

Molly put the ratty ear missing teddy bear on the shelf along side all the newly bought toys.This teddy bear had been her mom's, her's and it turn both Jack and Fiona had it.So it was fitting this child continue it on.But by tradition it truly belonged Jack because of having the honor of being born first.Just Molly couldn't help but to wonder if he'd ever return for it.Everyone told her to think positive, well everyone being Carey.He was all she had right now.Jack still hadn't shown up.Annie had come back but was as mysterious as ever and like she was invisible around them.Even Ned and Irene hadn't spoken to her or Carey since the day of finding out.Carey had went home that night to find his stuff packed in a few boxes on the front porch, with the front door locked been changed.So of course he moved in with Molly.They both knew it would happen at one point just they wanted it under happier circumstances.

Everyday sometimes more then once a day Carey called his house.The result stayed the same, no answer.Molly wondered if she knew she would loose Jack and Carey lose his parents would she of made the decision she had?A difficult question without a clear-cut answer, but it would be yes.Because in her heart she knew all of them would come around even though the waiting was pure torture for them.Still they tried their best not to make a big deal or mop over the situation, it won't do any good.

Molly missed the music more then anything.A few days after Carey had moved his stuff in they received a letter via register mail.Which contained a simple written with a lawyer's flair annucouing Irene had disbanded her management of the group.The other members couldn't understand why, and with the decision the secrets would be over, they told them.Shock was the only way Molly could describe the reaction but none ran away.One of them even confessed he had always had a feeling about them.Times like this Molly and Carey both wished they had been friends with all of them, because right now having the company of someone, anyone would be nice.Together the couple decided they wouldn't look for a new manager until the baby was born.But still she did miss it.

"Molly phone!"Carey calls up, she hadn't heard it ring but that happened a lot.Leaving the nursery Molly grabs the phone right inside the master bedroom.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom!"Molly loved that word; mom.

"Hi baby how is it going?"

"Real good, I can't wait to see you.I can't talk for long just wanted to let you all know my flight is scheduled to take off at 2:15.And it's a direct flight."

"Oh that's great Fiona.I'll be there to pick you up.Give your aunt and the girls hug.And remember I love you."

"I love you too mom.Bye."With that said the buzzing sound of a discounted telephone conversation.Fiona had taken the news of Carey and Molly being together and about to in bark on parenthood quite well.And it had somewhat strengthen the mother daughter relationship for them.Instead of a phone call every third week or so, Molly could expect one every three days.Fiona had even switched back to her original plans of coming back in the beginning of summer verses the end of it.Molly was pleased she had one child back into her life but still wanted Jack there as well.

"Is everything ok?"Molly jumps at the sound of Carey's voice.

"Yeah great, Fi will be here early tomorrow evening."

"That's wonderful to hear.So she's ok about us?And the whole situation?"Carey and Molly had talked this over a thousand times before but still he wanted to be absolutely certain.

"I think she doesn't know quite how to react all of this is new for her.However I reassure you Fiona will not be running off to only God knows where."Molly knew his consist questions were because he feared losing another friend like he had with Jack.She felt the same way too.Ever sense telling Fiona she had been completely honest about the relationship and apologizing for not telling her sooner.Molly treated the situation no different when Jack was involved so why they had such opposite reactions didn't make sense.However being their mother all these years he was used to things never quite making sense.

The front door is opened quickly followed by footsteps on the stairs.They catch a glimpse of Annie as her bedroom is slammed shut.The two of them didn't know what was worse….. Anti social Annie or Conspiracy Theory Annie.It was two extremes with that girl, either dripping lava or near frozen water.A time when she was just average, normal and simply luke warm water they could barely remember.Ever since she heard Fiona was coming back the behaviors became intensified.

"Her parents will be next week right?"Carey whispers.Annie's door was closed with music blaring but the two of them especially him always feel as if she's eavesdropping on their conversations.

"Oh yeah, and if not I'll personally take her to them myself."


	18. Mobile

I don't own the characters or the show Tabetha Vance Normal Tabetha Vance 6 446 2001-11-01T16:21:00Z 2001-11-04T04:02:00Z 1 745 4250 35 8 5219 9.2720 

I don't own the characters or the show.  Never have never will.

Chapter 18

            "Hey dad!"  Carey sighs and forces out a chuckle at the sound of Fiona's voice from the other room.  The first couple times she had jokingly called him dad had been funny and everyone got a laugh out of it.  But now it had been a two months since her return and the joke had died away.  Carey had never considered the fact that when he married Molly he would become the stepfather to his two best friends.

            "What is it Fi?"  He yells back even though he knew Molly was resting upstairs.  All she ever did was rest.  She didn't want to though; doctor's orders had put her on the full bed rest.  All she is allowed to do is to use the bathroom, staying still is a trait Molly could never master very well.  Knowing it was her health and importantly her baby's made the boredom of staying still for hours on end a bit easier to swallow.  

            "Have you decided what kind of mobile you're putting in the crib?"  

            "No not yet.  Why?  You got an idea or something?"  Carey did have an idea but Molly had turned it down.  He couldn't understand why, what kid won't want little guitars looking down on him or her?  But no she wanted to go for something more traditional like teddy bears.

            "What about my old one?  I think it's in the attic."  He loved how Fiona was ok over the situation and instantly wanted to help out the second she stepped off the plane.  But everything she wanted to baby to have had once belonged to her or Jack.  Carey just wanted his baby to have some original things, brand new from the store.  And he knew Molly agreed.  Still no matter how times they hinted or flat out told Fi that she still continued to dig through old boxes.

            "Thanks, I'll think about it."  Carey couldn't believe in one more month he'd be a father.  No one can prepare themselves for this moment.  No matter how much reading on the subject learning everything humanly possible about the event will go the window the second it's born.  And Carey couldn't wait.  He really was ready for fatherhood and to have a full life with Molly to last till the end of time.  Despite the objections almost everyone they knew.  The only person who fully accepted the situation was Fi.  Jack hadn't come back and had made no effort to connect them.  But thanks to Clu doing some snooping and spying around discovered his where abouts and let Molly know.  She would have preferred him back at home, but the knowledge of knowing he was safe staying with an old friend put some of her fears to rest.

            "You're an idiot!"  Carey jumps out of his seat and goes racing to the next room, sliding to a stop in his socks.  He was sick of this consist bickering between the two girls; they always disagreed about every possible subject.  At Fiona's return her and Annie had gotten along quite well, and Annie started acting normal and peaceful like she had when first arriving.  Slowly that changed, almost as if Fi got tired of playing nice and being the overly polite one.  However in 95 percent of the fights Annie provokes them, still Fiona's responding to her doesn't help.

            "What's going on now?"  Carey asks the girls who are both sitting on the floor with a bunch of papers spread across including one that is crumbled into a ball.

            "She ruined my drawing."  Fi responds while glaring at Annie.

            "Because it was stupid!  A stupid idea and they won't have liked it anyways."

            "How do you know that!?"  Carey realized now being the head male figure of the house he should put a stop to this, but decided just to let the scene play out.

            "Conrad told me."

            "Oh boy not this again."  Fi says with a large eye roll, while Carey tried to hide his chuckles.  Just when they thought she was done with this nonsense of panthers and other creatures she brings them back up.

            "He's real!  And he loves me!"

            "And you're insane!"  Carey clears his throat to let Fi know she should take it down a notch.  Annie had away to make even the most levelheaded people snap into two.  He himself many times had to bite his tongue it bled being near her.

            "Ok what was the drawing of?"  He finally asks suddenly tired of watching them.

            "I was trying to think of ideas for a mobile incase I couldn't find the old one."  Fi answers.

            "But her ideas were dumb.  So I was saving her from the pain of your rejection of it."  Fiona almost continues the argument but instead just stands up and walks out.  Leaving Carey alone with Annie.  He hated being alone with her, everyone did.  The child had a strange vibe to her that made you feel like you were breathing underwater.  Because of schedule conflicts Annie had to stay with the family longer then originally planned.  For three more months, everyone was literally counting the days till it would end.  Carey still had trouble coming to terms with the fact that Molly had no real objections when Lisa had asked for the extension on the deal made months earlier.  But Molly's hormones were somewhat short-circuited and many things she did didn't make too much sense.

            "Hey there Carey."  He sighs and tries to hold his lunch down.  Annie was doing it again.  Flittering with him.


	19. The Phone Call

I don't own the characters or the show Tabetha Vance Normal Tabetha Vance 2 119 2001-11-03T19:10:00Z 2001-11-09T02:19:00Z 1 580 3309 27 6 4063 9.2720 

I don't own the characters or the show.  Never have never will.

Chapter 19

            Every time Carey turned around Annie would be there smiling at him, winking, the worst was when she dramatically licked her lips.  No matter how much he ignored her or flat out told her to stop she won't.  He didn't have the heart to tell Molly knowing she had enough on her mind already.  There was a good chance she knew because Annie didn't even make an effort to put her emotions on simmer when others were around.

            "Annie did you finish your homework?"  Carey asks in hopes she'd stop giving him that look.

            "Man you really are becoming a parent aren't you?"  He knew she meant that to be sarcastic, but Carey couldn't help but to consider it to be compliment.  In the other room the phone rang and quickly stopped by Fiona answering it.

            "I suppose so.  Did you finish it or not?  Because your grades are slipping and we need to make sure they don't get worse."

            "Sort of."

            "What do you mean sort of?"  Carey absolutely hated talking to her and wished she'd flat out give him a straight answer.   That would be impossible because for as much as he hated it, she loved it and would draw out the moment long as she could.

            "Well I put my name and dated all the pages."  He sighs deeply and he closes his eyes as if to make her and whole world disappear if only for a second.  The old Carey who didn't have to be so grown up wanted to come out and say; you do realize Annie has two N's and not one right?  In the end he decides to be the bigger man and just remain quiet.

            "You know you look real sexy like that right?"  His eyes fly open and become wide with horror.  That was the first time Annie had actually used that word and Carey seriously thought he'd do the un-gentle men thing and punch her.  She had no right to say that!  He was to be married, to have a child.  Just then Fiona enters the room and clear her throat to ask for permission to talk.

            "What is it Fi?"  Carey really wanted to say oh thank god for saving me!  Why Annie just glared at her.

            "I just wanted to let you know Jack called.  He's talking to mom right now."  Carey couldn't believe it, this was wonderful!  A step in the right direction, first a phone call then maybe in time a visit, and then before they know one big happy family.  He didn't want to push it; Jack could be extremely stubborn it would take very slow baby steps.  Carey knew if he was this happy he couldn't imagine Molly's ecstatic emotions.  

            "Really?!  What did he say?  How is he?"  He blurts out in one breath.

            "Yes really.  That he wanted to know how I was and he missed me.  Then we talked about little things, you know sibling stuff.  He said he was fine but I think he misses everyone."  Fiona answers his question while competing in some kind of staring contest with Annie.  It was official that blond headed kid made no sense to him.  But he did not have time or the energy to analyze her mind down to tiny pieces.  Jack missed him!  Well everyone, including him.  Jack had always been one Carey's closest friends.  And besides sleeping with his mother had never done anything to jeopardize the relationship.  Carey always knew in time the kid would come around.

            "How did you get him to talk to your mom?"  He asks.

            "Like I said he seemed some what down so I just asked if he wanted to talk to her.  He hesitated at first but soon agreed.  I think boys always need their mommy's."  That was music to his ears.  Today in general had been good for him.  Not counting the Annie stuff but he was getting good at ignoring that.  He had woken up with a feeling of positive change all of this was over welleming what else could happen?  The front door is heard being opened they all turn in nervousness knowing that everyone who lived here was here.  Carey's eyes flew out of his sockets and his smile grew wide like a kid of Christmas.  His parents were standing in front of him holding boxes.  But the smile on their faces told him it was for good and not anything else.


	20. Long Hallways

I don't own the characters or the show.  Never have never will.

Chapter 20

            Molly slowly crept towards the door that was a quarter opened.  She had forgotten how difficult moving could be during the last month of pregnancy.  The phone call with Jack had really lifted her spirits so high she literally felt like she was walking on cloud nine.  After all it was first real conversation she had with him in over a year.  And downstairs she heard the unmistakable voices of both Ned and Irene.  With all this newfound excitement Molly almost forgot the reason why she was breaking the doctors order with leaving the bed besides the need of the bathroom facilities.  She just hoped it wasn't too soon.

            Moments like these made Molly wish her bedroom wasn't on the far end of the hallway.  Those stairs seemed to be miles away.  She didn't want to call up for them to come to her, knowing she would have to eventually anyways might as well make it now.  The sound of Ned's laughter followed by Carey's made her smile.  Since discovering they were here in the back of her mind was the insane fear they came consoling machine riffles.  But people don't kid around with those they are about to kill.  Plus the Bells didn't seem the murderous type to her.  However they didn't them type to completely disown their own child.

            "Wow this really means a lot to us."  Molly hears Carey say followed by the sound of a kiss.  Everything is good, everything perfect now she keeps on thinking while waddling down the stairs.  The first person she saw was Ned, she had really missed him.  Always consider herself closer to him then Irene, a true blue friend.  With faults of course has this situation let leak through.  He had gotten a haircut.  A slight one but it was a change there.  Molly wanted to stay on the stairs and secretly observe this perfect scene while it was just that perfect.

            "Hey mom what are you doing up?"  She smiles at Fiona well that moment lasted two seconds longer she hoped it would.

            "I heard the excitement and just had to check it out for myself."  A half lie a half-truth but it won't really matter that much.

            "You look wonderful Mol."  Ned says while giving her a gentle hug.  Irene walks over looking nervous and finally engulfs her into a giant hug.  It was nice, it was awkward, and Molly won't trade it for the world.  She hears Carey walk up behind and join in the hug.  The girls and Ned soon follow.   It was a classic cheesy moment Hallmark ad people would kill for.

            "One big family huh?"  Carey says and those words Molly begins to tear up.  But stops them from escaping down.  It was a time of a joyous celebration and nothing less.  Then the twitch that felt like she was punched occurred again.  It was time to change the center of celebration.

            "Carey can I talk to you for a second?"  She thought it would be best to do this away from the others.  He nods and leads her towards the doorway of the kitchen.  Still in sight of the others but out of hear shot if she whispers.

            "That's it great!?  First Jack and now my parents."  Molly loved that Carey never seemed to shed his lovable boyish qualities.

            "It certainly is.  Perfect timing too."  Carey raises his eyebrows in question.

            "For what?"  He finally asks.

            "The baby is coming."

            "Um now!?"  Molly tries not to laugh at his panicked expression.

            "Well in a few hours hopefully not too many."  She tells him with a laugh.  At the moment she thinks his eyes can't get any bigger he lets out a scream and gives her the biggest kiss they had exchanged in a long time. 

            "I'll get your bags."  He says while racing up the stairs.  She was happy they had packed awhile before this day.  No way Carey would be able to handle it on his own.  Rick sure didn't.  Molly found it scary how much men nowhere they came from their behaviors mirrored each other's.

            "What's going on Molly?"  Irene asks.

            "The baby is coming."  She lets the group know now grinning ear to ear.  They all run towards her full of questions and I can't believe it comments.  Everyone accept for Annie that is.


End file.
